pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Stellar Extrusion
The Stellar Extrusion (ダンメンホシニタリ, Starry Cross Section') '''is a starfruit which is dropped by the Bugeyed Crawmad and the Arctic version of the Shaggy Long Legs. One is also hanging on a branch in the Tropical Wilds. It is found in halves, and each half is worth 1 cup of juice, giving 2 cups of juice total. There are 3 whole fruits in the game. Each half takes a total of 5 Pikmin to carry. Notes Brittany's American Notes ''"I must admit, when I saw this fruit's starlike shape, it seemed like destiny: Three explorers going to the stars to find fruit and coming back with fruit that looks like stars! What could be more fitting? Then I tasted it and it was only OK. Kinda sour. Bummer." Brittany's European Notes "It was as if the stars had aligned: three explorers embark on a voyage to the stars in search of edible matter, and what do they find? Edible matter in the form of a star! I was so excited - and sure it would be delicious. Then I tasted it and found it was just sort of...sour." How to Obtain Tropical Wilds The one in the Tropical Wilds is hanging from a branch right by the scale puzzle. You must use this scale puzzle to obtain it. There are two ways to obtain it: 1. First, you must lift the upper part of the scale next to a Scaly Custard and lift at least one captain and 10 pikmin. Then, you need to lift up the higher part of the scale with the same captain and pikmin. After that, you can walk across a tree root up next to the Stellar Extrustion. Throw at least 10 pikmin to pull it off the branch and carry it back. 2. As explained in part 1, lift the first part of the scale puzzle up, but with one captain and 10 winged pikmin. Then, position the camera so you can aim at the Stellar Extrusion. Charge all 10 winged pikmin onto it and it will fall off the branch. Upon hitting the ground, the Stellar Extrusion will split in two halves each requiring 5 pikmin to carry. Garden of Hope The second Stellar Extrusion is in the same cave where some Dusk Pustules are also found. Next to where you find it, you will have to knock down a paper bag or knock down an electric gate to get where it is. You will have to battle a Bug-Eyed Crawmad. Once it is defeated, it will drop the two halves of the Stellar Extrusion. Distant Tundra The third and final Stellar Extrusion is found near the cave where Brittany first lands. There are two ways to get where it is: 1. Go to the cave where Brittany first was. There is a ledge which requires one captain to throw another captain and the pikmin up on it. Once done, the captain can make it's way to where it is. 2. Near base, use winged or blue pikmin to go through a lake and knock down a sand wall. Once done, you will be able to get to the arena where it is. Once there, you will have to battle an Arctic version of the Shaggy Long Legs. Once defeated, it will drop the two halves of the Stellar Extrusion. Gallery Screenshot 2014-04-21 at 6.09.12 PM.png|A real starfruit. Screenshot 2014-04-21 at 6.01.17 PM.png|The Stellar Extrusion, all in one piece. Stellar.Extrusion .jpg|The Stellar Extrusion seen through the KopPad. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Fruit Category:Boss Rewards Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:Distant Tundra